Ice Prince
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Semua orang memanggilnya Ice Prince bukan karena tidak ada alasan, tapi karena alasan yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu.


Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada-sensei and Shiori Teshirogi-sensei

Ice Prince

By : Glace Aquarii

A/N : Camus and Milo umur 16 dan Hyoga dkk hanya beda satu tahun dari mereka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pemuda berwajah datar itu memasuki ruang kelas 11a dengan tenang, melangkahkan kakinya secara teratur. Menghiraukan tatapan iri dan kagum orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semuanya memanggilnya Ice Prince, tapi nama aslinya adalah Camus.

Dia duduk diam di kursinya menantikan teman dekatya untuk datang kedalam kelas tersebut. Menantikan teman sekelas yang akan memenuhi kelas itu pada pukul 8 pagi.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian waktu itu, kejadian dimana dia harus berpisah dengan sahabat terbaiknya saat ia kelas 1 SMP. Kejadian yang cukup menyakitkan, tapi sekarang itu bukanlah apa-apa.

~Flashback~

Camus menatap keluar jendela, menantikan datangnya sang sahabat yang tak kunjung datang, padahal ia sudah menunggunya sejak bel berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Lima menit kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu dan memasukan handphone-nya ke dalam tas berwarna putih. Saat ia memutuskan untuk berdiri, pintu kelas itu terbuka dan munculah dua orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Lho Camus kamu masih disini?" tanya pemuda berambut silver seraya membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Pertanyaan aneh yang ia rasa tidak perlu di jawab. Bukankah dia yang memintanya untuk menunggu?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya, Unity" ucap pemuda lain yang memakai pakaian olah raga lalu pergi.

Yang dipanggil Unity hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa memandang Camus sedikitpun.

Perasaan Camus mulai kacau, takut kalau Unity yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak lama akan meninggalkannya.

"Bukankah kamu yang memintaku untuk menunggu disini?" Camus yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheninggan seperti itu memutuskan untuk memecahkannya.

Unity tampaknya teringat akan sesuatu lalu ia berdiri di hadapan Camus, menatapnya dalam "aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sudah tidak bisa bersahabat dengan mu lagi"

Sakit mulai ia rasakan di hatinya. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena sahabatnya ini masih menatapnya dalam sama seperti tadi.

"Aku merasa kalau kita tidak cocok dari awal, Camus. Kamu terlalu dingin dan tidak peduli akan sekitar kamu. Aku sudah cape" lanjutnya, memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju keluar kelas tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Camus untuk bicara.

Camus diam, terpaku di tempat setelah mendengarkan pernyataan sahabatnya. Ia merasa hatinya tidak kuat untuk hal yang cukup tiba-tiba ini. Kemarin mereka baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa?

Dia dingin dan cuek? Baru-baru ini dia mulai menunjukan itu pada sahabatnya karena ia pikir Unity dapat menerimanya, tapi ini apa? Inikah yang ia dapatkan setelah mempercayai sahabatnya?

Sejak hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengubah dirinya secara keseluruhan. Dia tidak butuh perasaan, dia tidak butuh senyum, dia tidak butuh hati dan yang paling penting..dia tidak butuh sahabat.

"Camuuusss..."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan atas kenangan masa lalu yang masih sering menghantuinya. Suara itu milik pemuda berambut panjang di bawah punggung, sahabatnya sekarang yang sangat ia jaga walaupun ia tidak menunjukannya. Dia lah orang pertama yang berhasil meruntuhkan dinding pemisah antara Camus dan persahabatan.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya pemuda bernama Milo itu cemas karena tidak biasanya Camus akan termenung begitu. Walaupun Camus memang jarang menunjukan perasaannya bukan berarti Milo tidak tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Camus hanya menggeleng lalu terdiam lagi. "Kamu ga mau cerita nih?" Milo duduk di sebelahnya, tampak semakin cemas karena Camus tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terduduk diam, mematung tanpa suara maupun gerakan.

Milo memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, dia tidak ingin Camus marah padanya karena ia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Walaupun ia tahu Camus tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Camus seperti sosok kakak yang akan selalu bisa di andalkan dan melindunginya.

Pikiran Camus kembali melayang pada saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Milo dan juga sahabatnya Aiolia saat kelas 3 SMP.

"Hei, Aiolia kamu udah belajar buat ulangan?" tanya Milo semangat seperti biasanya, itulah apa yang Camus pikirkan saat melihat Milo dan Aiolia.

"Aku? Belum lah! Sejak kapan aku belajar?" balas pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu. Dia memang terkenal sangat malas dalam pelajaran, beda dengan dirinya yang selalu di cap rajin dan pandai.

Awalnya Camus merasa biasa saja atas pemandangan di hadapannya, tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa terganggu dan merasa kenapa persahabatannya harus berakhir dan mereka tidak. Kenapa mereka selalu bersama sejak dulu?

Tapi semuanya berubah saat Milo dan Aiolia mendekatinya, Perlahan namun pasti menghancurkan dinding es yang sengaja ia bangun dalam hatinya walaupun belum sepenuhnya hancur. Mengobati luka di hati Camus dan menimbulkan ketakutan baru. Takut kalau ia akan tersisih, takut kalau dia akan di tinggalkan.

Perasaan takut itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Saat ia belajar maupun saat ia tidur. Menimbulkan luka tersendiri walaupun pada kenyataannya Milo dan Aiolia masih disana. Yang membuatnya terluka adalah perasaan yang selalu mengira dia hanya pengganggu diantara mereka berdua. Hanya parasit.

"Camus! Milo!"

Lagi-lagi sebuah suara memaksanya untuk kembali ke masa sekarang. Yang memanggilnya kali ini adalah Kanon. Salah satu ancaman terbesar –setelah Aiolia pindah- untuknya karena Kanon selalu memanggil Milo kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Camus mencoba bertahan lagi dari rasa takut yang menyerang hati kecilnya yang ia rasa belum mampu untuk menahan rasa sakit lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menjauh dari semuanya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Milo seakan mengikatnya, meletakan batu besar di ikatannya sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak menjauh sedikitpun.

Dia hanya diam, menyembunyikan semua perasaannya, menelan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk menceritakannya. Belum siap untuk kehilangan Milo yang terlalu berarti untuknya. Takut Milo meninggalkannya karena ia merasa Camus yang ia kenal tidak akan merasakan itu.

"Camus, kamu yakin kamu gapapa? Aku bisa ngerasain sesuatu terjadi sama kamu loh" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil selalu Cassanova karena dia memang begitu.

Camus hanya menatapnya dalam diam, tak bersuara sedikitpun. Tatapannya dingin namun bagi Milo tatapan itu memancarkan rasa takut yang luar biasa karena saat pertama kali ia melihat Camus, tatapan itu lah yang selalu Camus berikan.

Akhirnya Camus berdiri "aku ke perpustakaan dulu" lalu dia pergi keluar kelas begitu saja tanpa menatap sahabatnya yang kebingungan.

Sesampainya ia di luar, ia merasakan tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa dari orang di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Reflek ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal atau pun lihat sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut pirang dan iris icy blue.

"Hyoga, kamu baru masuk jangan langsung cari masalah. Kamu kan ga tau siapa dia" peringat seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas sebelah di susul teriakan histeris para siswi yang baru keluar dari kelas-kelas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapanya, masa tidak boleh? Oh ya, nama ku Hyoga, aku murid baru di kelas 10b" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum. Bagaimana seorang anak baru berani menyapanya seperti ini?

"Jangan ganggu dia, Hyoga. Dia itu Ice Prince yang tidak bisa di dekati siapapun" ucap pemuda yang kalau tidak salah bernama Seiya, dia sudah cukup terkenal karena tidak sopan pada siapa pun. Hyoga hanya tersenyum menunggu jawaban yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

Camus yang tidak punya pilihan karena di tatap seperti itu pun terpaksa harus menjawab pertanyaan adik kelas yang sangat asing untuknya itu.

"Camus" jawab Camus singkat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Camus" Hyoga langsung memanggil namanya tanpa 'senpai' saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia mau? Camus menatapnya dalam diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat nanti kita bicara lagi? Aku merasakan aura tidak enak di sekelilingmu" ucap Hyoga dengan tampang polos yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Terserah" lalu Camus melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakan tanpa kata-kata lain. Mungkin orang-orang akan mengira ia tidak sopan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ini hanya lah salah satu cara untuk menjauhkan diri dari sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan, persahabatan.

Hyoga menganggap jawaban Camus tadi sebagai ijin, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas dan mempersiapkan buku pekajaran yang akan di ikutinya. Seiya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun mendekatinya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kamu tahu dia siapa?" tanyanya bingung dan tidak percaya. Karena menurutnya belum ada seorang pun –kecuali Milo- yang bisa bicara dengan sang Ice Prince seperti itu.

"Dia Camus kan, aku datang ke sekolah ini karena mendapat panggilan kalau aku harus membantunya menyelesaikan masalah" ucap pemuda bernama Hyoga itu tenang.

Apa orang di hadapannya ini sudah gila? Ia hanya datang kesini untuk Ice Prince yang tidak membutuhkan siapa pun, Ice Prince yang selalu diam.

Bel berdentang dua kali menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Semuanya berdiri lalu memberi salam pada sang sensei yang sudah mengajar mereka. Walaupun Camus berdiri, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Setelah sensei keluar, tanpa Camus duga Hyoga, adik kelasnya itu akan benar-benar datang ke kelasnya. Awalnya Camus cuek dan membiarkannya, tapi semuanya berubah saat...

"Camus"

Lagi-lagi Hyoga memanggilnya tanpa 'senpai'. Tiga puluh pasang mata langsung menatap Hyoga horror. Alasan pertama, karena mereka belum pernah melihat Hyoga. Alasan kedua, karena ia memanggil Camus dengan santainya.

Camus mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat makanan yang tengah ia buka itu. Milo menatapnya bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara sahabat dan pemuda asing itu. Milo tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya para gadis yang menyerbu Hyoga tanpa ampun. Hyoga yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya dapat terdiam sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku Hyoga, dari kelas 10b. Datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Camus jadi permisi ya" akhirnya Hyoga berhasil lolos dari para gadis gila itu. Mereka menyingkir karena mendengar nama Ice Prince yang sangat mereka puja.

Mereka hanya bisa berbisik satu sama lain tentang apa yang kira-kira Hyoga akan bicarakan dengan Camus sang Ice Prince itu. Pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat Hyoga bicara.

"Kamu sudah memikirkan kata-kaya ku tadi pagi belum?" tanya pemilik iris Icy Blue itu. Semua yang mendengarnya langsung shock. Seorang Ice Prince yang merupakan seorang lelaki di tembak oleh seorang adik kelas yang juga lelaki.

"Aku tidak butuh sahabat lagi" jawab Camus dingin, tidak menatap Hyoga sama sekali. Ia pikir semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu pasti akan salah paham, tapi ia kan sudah meluruskannya.

"Tapi aku datang kesini hanya untuk membantu mu dan kalauu tugas ku sudah selesai aku akan pergi lagi" ucap Hyoga serius. Si Turquoise menatapnya dalam dan sama sekali tidak melihat kebohongan dalam mata biru Hyoga.

Akhirnya ia berpikir. Apakah ia harus menerima kehadiran teman baru atau tidak. Dia bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya lagi. Lihat saja sekarang, banyak gadis yang menatapnya, terpesona. Bukanlah hal yang mustahil kalau suatu hari nanti Hyoga akan jauh mementingkan fansnya. Tapi tujuan Hyoga kesini untuk membantunya kan? Dia mengambil keputusan untuk percaya lagi dan mungkin saja akan di sakiti oleh lelaki yang sekilas mirip Unity itu.

"Kamu mau apa sih?" tanya Milo tidak suka sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu. Camus berdiri lalu menjawab Hyoga "baiklah" lalu ia duduk lagi. Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Camus, tapi Hyoga dan Milo tentu saja mengerti keputusan Camus.

Wajah Hyoga tampak sangat bahagia setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Misinya kesini memang hanya untuk mengembalikan Camus. Mengembalikannya seperti dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu sepulang sekolah nanti ya, Camus" lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan keluar dengan santainya dan tidak menghiraukan banyaknya tatapan yang mengarah padanya.

Bel berdentang empat kali, menandakan kalau sudah saatnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini. Semuanya berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali Camus dan Milo yang tidak ingin terjepit.

Setelah pintu kelas tampak sepi Camus dan Milo pun keluar dari kelas mereka. Mata Camus tampak mencari sosok yang baru saja ia kenal tadi, tapi ia hanya dapat melihat kumpulan orang yang telah mengelilingi satu objek.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja" ucap Camus dingin pada Milo yang hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Camus.

"Tunggu!" siapa yang mengira kalau Hyoga dapat mendengar suara Camus meskipun dia berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang.

"Hyoga, apa sih bagusnya si Ice Prince?" tanya Seiya tidak suka pada sahabat barunya "dia tuh ga akan peduli sama kamu, dia hanya peduli sama dirinya sendiri"

Camus tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentang dirinya, tapi beda dengan Milo yang tidak ingin sahabatnya diejek ataupun di hina oleh orang lain karena dia sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya.

Milo pun mulai naik darah akibat kesotoy-an adik kelasnya ini, dia akan menghajar bocah itu kalau saja Hyoga tidak menahannya.

"Apa pandanganku dengan kalian sama? Apa kita akan selalu melihat hal yang sama? Mungkin kalian menganggapnya begitu, tapi tugas ku disini adalah untuk menolongnya bukan menemani kalian" ucap Hyoga pada kumpulan manusia yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Hyoga mendekati Milo dan Camus dan di sambut dengan wajah bahagia Milo karena ada orang yang berpikiran hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Sejak saat itu dimulailah kelas bantuan dari Hyoga dan asistennya Milo. Camus sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman, tapi menurut mereka berdua ini sangat penting untuknya.

Lama kelamaan Camus mulai bisa jujur atas perasaannya, mulai bisa menunjukan senyuman tipis. Ia sudah bisa menerima kalau 'jujur' adalah satu hal yang sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan.

Ia mulai bisa merasakan arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Persahabatan dimana mereka bisa saling terbuka dan saling membantu bukan hanya untuk menjaga dan mengikuti keinginan orang lain.

Dia bisa menyadari hal itu karena bantuan dari Milo dan Hyoga. Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupannya, pasti dia masih akan berada dalam dasar jurang kehidupannya.

"Mulai saat ini, kita bertiga akan bersahabat selamanya" mereka berteriak bersama di atap sekolah.

The End

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thanks for reading and..review please ^^


End file.
